


i swear i can see forever in your eyes

by dayishujia



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Clubbing, Dancing, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: Under the lights, the glitter smeared haphazardly over Ash’s eyelids shimmered with a beautiful, iridescent glow making his eyes look greener, his face younger. It fell over his cheekbones and clung to his eyelashes. His bare arms draped loosely over Eiji’s shoulders, fingers playing with his hair as they danced to the booming music.





	i swear i can see forever in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> for the freeday of the [ bananafish fluff week event](https://bananafishfluffweek.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! did a seven-word challenge with @[val_creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative) and i missed one, but all in all..... my words were **confetti, mellifluous, iridescent, bruised, despicable, family,** and **lemon**!
> 
> hope it came out okay aklcnlksdjcI swear that I could see forever in your eyes

Going out on New Year’s Eve wasn’t something Eiji normally would have done but Ash asked so sweetly, batting his big green eyes and, when Eiji agreed, rewarded him with a happy shout and a firm kiss.  

So, dressed in clothes that Shorter helped him pick out, Eiji followed along wherever the others went, hand in Ash’s as he lead the way.

The club they found themselves in was dark, despite the colorful, flashing lights over their heads. The black brick walls were covered in band posters and advertisements. It took them over an hour to get in and Eiji was freezing, not yet used to the frosty New York winters.

Once inside, Ash immediately dragged Eiji onto the dance floor after a quick pit stop at the bar.

Under the lights, the glitter smeared haphazardly over Ash’s eyelids shimmered with a beautiful, iridescent glow making his eyes look greener, his face younger. It fell over his cheekbones and clung to his eyelashes. His bare arms draped loosely over Eiji’s shoulders, fingers playing with his hair as they danced to the booming music. 

And when Ash kissed him, his mouth tasted like the lemon drop he drank on a dare from Yut-lung, sweet and sour with a splash of vodka.

 

Ash leaned up against Eiji’s chest, swaying his hips to the beat of the music. Shorter and Yut-lung were in a similar position not too far from them, but Eiji could hardly focus on anything that wasn’t his boyfriend, his heavy weight against him, his warm skin under his hands. 

Ash’s tank top was hiked up, loose fabric spilling over Eiji’s wrists where Ash held his hands against the soft skin of his belly. His skinny fingers wrapped around Eiji’s wrists, pressing his palms there as he swayed.

Mindlessly, Eiji rubbed his fingertips over Ash's flat belly, scraping his blunt nails every now and again, pleased in the resulting shiver he could feel run through Ash. 

“If your hands go any lower, Eiji,” Shorter teased with a salacious grin. He leaned closer to them, making Yut-lung nearly topple if his arms hadn't been around him. “I'd say you two may wanna cut out a little early.”

Grinning, Ash flipped him the bird.

Eiji attempted to pull his hands away, put them back on a safe spot, but Ash caught them and held firm, putting them against the low rising waistband of his torn jeans.

“Fuck off, asshole,” Ash said next, shouting over the music. He delighted in the feeling of Eiji hiding his face in his shoulder, hiding the dark red blush he must've been sporting. 

Shorter laughed.

 

It wasn't long before the countdown began. The music was lowered as everyone in the club counted backyard from ten.

_ Nine. _

_ Eight. _

_ Seven.  _

_ Six. _

_ Five. _

_ Four. _

_ Three. _

_ Two. _

_ One _

Eiji launched himself forward, on his toes, to plant a sweet kiss to Ash's lips. 

Ash’s arms wound around him and pulled, yanking him impossibly closer as he took over and licked his way into his boyfriend's mouth. He smiled into the kiss as Eiji melted against him, fingers curling into the soft skin of Ash’s arms as he tried to kiss back as well as he got.

When they finally broke apart, the music was playing again, a loud and upbeat version of  _ Auld Lang Syne _ . The ceiling had opened above them, raining glitter and confetti over every inch of the club. 

Ash smiled at him, plucking loose pieces of brightly colored paper from his dark hair. “Love you, Eiji,” he said. “Happy New Year.”

Eiji leaned up one more time and pressed another kiss to Ash’s kiss-bruised lips.

“You guys are gross,” Shorter said, flinching when Yut-lung slapped his arm. 

Ash stuck his tongue out at the pair. But as Shorter wrapped an arm around his neck, yanking him from Eiji's arms, Ash gave an undignified yelp. He fought to get loose as Shorter roughly rubbed his closed fist on the crown of his friend's head.

Yut-lung heaved a long-suffering sigh. “You guys are all insufferable.”

Shorter finally let Ash loose with a laugh that quickly turned into a shout when Ash kicked his shin. He muttered a threat under his breath, then turned to Yut-lung.

“You love us.” Shorter planted a wet kiss to his cheek.

Yut-lung folded his arms over his chest and hummed, looking thoughtful. “Do I?”

“Yeah, of course you do!” Shorter exclaimed, flailing his arms about animatedly. “We’re like a family.”

Yut-lung made a face. “Disgusting.”

Ignoring the rest of their squabbling, Ash reached around and grabbed Eiji’s hands, placing them where he wanted them, low on his waist, his palms coming to rest over the back pockets of his jeans. He grinned at Eiji, pleased when he laughed.

“You’re awful,” Eiji said, rubbing his nose against Ash’s. 

“The worst,” Ash agreed with a hum, closing his eyes. After a few nips at his lip, Ash tilted his head for a proper kiss.

“Despicable,” Eiji said against Ash's mouth, laughing when Ash just grinned. 

Then, “Happy New Year, Ash.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [here](http://misstchotchke.tumblr.com/)  
> if you liked this, pls consider liking and reblogging [here](http://misstchotchke.tumblr.com/post/181664560714/i-swear-i-can-see-forever-in-your-eyes-asheiji)


End file.
